Floresta da Árvore Milenar
A Floresta da Árvore do Milênio,千年樹の森 (Millennium Tree Forest) originalmente chamada de Floresta de Held e também conhecida como a Floresta da Perplexidade era uma floresta na fronteira entre Lucifênia e Elphegort e um local de peregrinação para os seguidores de Levin de Held. Era malvisto por sua flora densa e falta de estradas, tornando extremamente difícil atravessar para aqueles que não estão familiarizados com isso. Mais tarde, foi apelidado de Floresta do Mal depois que os rumores se espalharam de seus visitantes, desaparecendo em busca do pequeno teatro de Gallerian Marlon. História Criação da Floresta Em BT 528,Epic of Evil: Fanbook A Filha do Mal o deus da terra Held criou a floresta e toda a vida nela depois de enterrar 62 de seus familiares no meio do mundo terrestre. Depois, ele se tornou a Árvore Milenar e supervisionou a floresta e seus espíritos reencarnados. Depois disso, a floresta tornou-se um local de peregrinação para os seguidores de Levin da seita Held em Heldogort.A Filha do Mal: Wiegenlied of Green - Capítulo 1 Pecado Original Em algum momento antes de EC 0, Adam Moonlit e Eve Zvezda se estabeleceram na floresta e viveram em uma pequena casa, casando-se no local.Projeto Ma - さあ あの森で結婚式をしよう Após o estabelecimento do Calendário de Evillious, Meta Salmhofer buscou refúgio na floresta e visitou-a periodicamente com seus filhos, Hänsel e Gretel.História do Pecado Original -Ato 1- Booklet - Seção 4. Moonlit Bear No final de 001, Meta visitou a floresta com seus filhos e deixou-os brevemente na floresta. Eles foram posteriormente encontrados e levados por Eve enquanto ela passeava.Fuga da Bruxa Salmhofer - 楽しい散歩になるはずなのに ほんの少し目を離したすきに 「子供たちがどこにもいないの」 Perseguida por Meta, Eve fugiu para sua casa quando foi pega pela bruxa e imediatamente a matou na entrada da casa.Evils Kingdom Booklet - Crônicas de Evillious - Ano 001 Após a fome causada pela Catástrofe de Levianta, Adão e Eva levaram seus filhos para a floresta em EC 014 e os abandonaram lá antes de voltar para sua casa. Os gêmeos mais tarde encontraram o caminho de volta para casa e mataram seus pais adotivos,Evils Kingdom Booklet - Crônicas de Evillious - Ano 014 dividindo o Pecado Original de Eve em sete fragmentos. Depois que os gêmeos espalharam pelo mundo os Recipientes do Pecado que criaram e deixaram a floresta, Held foi visitado por Elluka Clockworker na EC 015 e encarregou a maga de coletar os recipientes.Evils Kingdom Booklet - Parte III. Chrono Story Venomania e Conchita Após isso, Elluka e Irina Clockworker visitavam regularmente o deus da terra. Em algum momento, a aldeia de Yatski começou a cultivar a área ao redor do Lago de Diversões como uma fazenda de traubens. Após o término do Evento Venomania em EC 137, Gumina Glassred frequentemente vinha à floresta para orar à Árvore de Held como qualquer outro peregrino.A Filha do Mal: Wiegenlied of Green - Capítulo 2, Seção 1 Elluka mais tarde visitou a floresta para relatar a Held sobre o incidente com o Duque Sateriasis Venomania. Em EC 325, Elluka visitou a floresta novamente para relatar seu fracasso em adquirir as Lâminas Gêmeas de Levianta e discutir a recente subordinada que ela adquiriu. Várias horas depois que ela saiu, Irina chegou e torturou o deus para saber a localização de Elluka. Ela eventualmente desistiu e saiu, levando Held a encarregar seus espíritos da tarefa de erguer uma barreira para impedir aqueles com grande poder mágico de entrar na floresta. Mais tarde, a barreira foi removida.Gloom of Held Reinado do Mal Em algum momento durante o Século 5 do EC, um rei de Elphegort da seita Levia rebatizou a floresta como "Floresta da Árvore Milenar" e apelidou a Árvore de Held de "Árvore Milenar".A Filha do Mal: Wiegenlied of Green - Capítulo 1 Em algum momento durante a virada do século, Keel Freezis construiu um esconderijo secreto dentro de um antigo poço na floresta.A Filha do Mal: Wiegenlied of Green - Capítulo 3, Seção 2 Elluka mais tarde visitou Held em torno de EC 492 para relatar seu sucesso em selar um espelho de mão recipiente que ela encontrou. Nesta mesma época, um grupo de bandidos se refugiou na abandonada residência Moonlit. Mais tarde naquele ano, os bandidos foram expulsos por Germaine e Allen Avadonia após o sequestro de Chartette Langley.A Filha do Mal: Clôture of Yellow - Capítulo 1, Seção 1 Em janeiro de EC 499, Elluka visitou Held, pedindo um aprendiz para ajudá-la a coletar o recipiente do Orgulho e discutir suas visões da destruição do Reino de Lucifênia.A Filha do Mal: Wiegenlied of Green - Capítulo 1 Algumas semanas depois, Elluka retornou e Held concordou em dar-lhe seus espíritos, Gumillia e Michaela se tornaram suas aprendizes. A maga então levou os espíritos mais a oeste e os encarnou como humanos. Depois disso, as três residiram na casa abandonada enquanto Elluka as treinou por um mês.A Filha do Mal: Wiegenlied of Green - Capítulo 2, Seção 1 A casa foi mais tarde usada como sede da Resistência Lucifêniana em EC 500.A Filha do Mal: Clôture of Yellow - Capítulo 2, Seção 1 A floresta foi incendiada no final daquele ano pelo exército lucifêniano como parte da Caça Verde. Elluka e Gumillia rapidamente entraram na floresta e conjuraram uma tempestade para apagar o fogo.A Filha do Mal: Clôture of Yellow - Capítulo 2, Seção 2 Michaela mais tarde buscou refúgio do genocídio na sala secreta de Keel Freezis no poço.A Filha do Mal: Wiegenlied of Green - Capítulo 3, Seção 2 Michaela foi mais tarde visitada por Allen Avadonia e assassinada na noite seguinte por Ney Phutapie. Allen retornou logo depois ao poço para descobrir o corpo moribundo de Michaela; depois que o garoto foi embora, o rei Kyle Marlon chegou ao poço e descobriu o cadáver de sua amada. Elluka e Gumillia chegaram pouco depois e levaram o cadáver à força de Kyle. Ao testemunharem o corpo de Michaela se tornar uma muda de planta, as duas magas consultaram sobre o assunto. A muda foi plantada mais tarde por Clarith e Rin perto da Árvore do Milenar em EC 505.A Filha do Mal: Wiegenlied of Green - Epílogo Mais tarde naquele ano, Kyle Marlon, transformado pelo Demônio do Orgulho, começou a espreitar pela a floresta. Duas semanas depois, Gumillia, Germaine Avadonia e Yukina Freezis visitaram a floresta e examinaram o antigo poço antes de visitar Held para confirmar a situação do possuído Kyle.A Filha do Mal: Praeludium of Red - Capítulo 3, Seção 2 O Confronto O rei possuído atacou o grupo antes de ser dominado pelo canto de Michaela e exorcizado do demônio por Gumillia.A Filha do Mal: Praeludium of Red Por volta de EC 530, o corpo de Árvore Milenar de Held morreu e foi substituído por Michaela, tornando-se a nova gigante Árvore Milenar da floresta.Evils Court Booklet - 5 Minutes Before Court - Wooden Girl ~Thousand Year Wiegenlied~ Mais tarde, as Irmãs de Clarith estabeleceram uma igreja na entrada da floresta para regular os peregrinos que pretendiam visitar a árvore sagrada da seita de Held. Em EC 609, Puerick Rogzé tirou a seiva da árvore para formular uma cura para uma epidemia que arrasava Toragay; na mesma época, Elluka e Gumillia visitaram a Árvore Milenar para se encontrar com ele, e Margarita entrou na floresta depois de recuperar todas as suas memórias como a Boneca Mecânica. Na casa abandonada, Elluka confrontou Eve dentro da boneca e se envolveu em uma batalha com a bruxa antes de sair com seu aprendiz.Pecados Mortais: Presente da Princesa Que Trouxe o Sono - Capítulo 7 Floresta do Mal Em EC 964, Ma deu à luz a Nemesis Sudou na casa abandonada e deixou o bebê para morrer na casa, Nemesis cresceu na casa sob a vigilância de Nikolay TollePecados Mortais: A Ira de Nêmesis - 6. Em EC 982,Evils Kingdom Booklet - Crônicas de Evillious - Ano 982 Gallerian Marlon adquiriu a propriedade abandonada e a demoliu, construindo o Teatro do Mal em seu lugar.Prelude to Forest Booklet No ano seguinte, Ma retornou à floresta e residiu no teatro com os recipientes do pecado que o juiz coletara durante a vida.Evils Kingdom Booklet - Crônicas de Evillious - Ano 983 Depois disso, o teatro e a floresta foram amplamente esquecidos.Evils Kingdom Booklet - Crônicas de Evillious - Ano 900 Por volta de EC 989, algumas das árvores da floresta começaram a morrer e tornou-se habitada por novas feras ferozes, fazendo com que tanto a seita Held quanto os lenhadores saíssem.Pecados Mortais: A Ira de Nêmesis - 2 No ano seguinte, a desperta Boneca Mecânica ressoou a Canção de Ninar Mecânica através da floresta e numerosos caçadores de tesouros começaram a visitar a floresta em busca da fortuna de Gallerian.Heartbeat Clocktower PV Com todos os visitantes sendo mortos pela Mestra do Cemitério e os Servos, a floresta foi apelidada de "Floresta do Mal", como os rumores se espalharam, tornou-se um lugar sem retorno.Evils Kingdom Booklet - Crônicas de Evillious - Ano 990 Além de sua falta de habitantes, a floresta se tornou ainda mais assustadora quando se tornou cheia de bestas perigosas, árvores mortas, entre outras coisas.Pecados Mortais: A Ira de Nêmesis - 2 Em EC 998, a floresta foi usada pelas forças armadas de Elphegort como um campo de testes para seu novo protótipo: Punição. Depois que a Punição foi disparado, a floresta foi dizimada.A Ira de Nêmesis Booklet Fim do Mundo Após a destruição do Terceiro Período e sua subsequente fusão com o Submundo em EC 999, uma ilusão da floresta verde foi criada a partir das memórias de Held e Michaela corporificou a paisagem desvanecida.Sete Crimes e Punições (história) - Prólogo Depois que o Teatro do Mal foi reconstruído por Adam, as almas do Partido Tasan se reuniram na floresta ilusória para ouvir o discurso de Gammon Octo,Mestre do Paraíso Celestial Álbum Booklet acabando por decidirem caçar os cinco contratantes demoníacos. Locais Árvore Milenar A primeira e maior árvore da floresta, encontrada perto de seu centro. Originalmente chamada de "Árvore de Held", acreditava-se ser a própria divindade encarnada e se tornou um centro de peregrinações pelos seguidores da seita Held. Com o tempo, menos peregrinos começaram a fazer a viagem para visitar a Árvore Milenar e menos crentes vieram orar pela assistência ou orientação do deus.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Capítulo 1 Mais tarde foi substituída por Michaela como a "nova árvore milenar".Epic of Evil: Fanbook A Filha do Mal - Consequência - Michaela Presume-se que o tráfego para visitar a nova árvore tenha sido completamente interrompido após o rumor de que os visitantes da floresta desapareciam. Para mais informação, veja: Held. Lago de Diversões Um grande lago na zona norte da floresta. Eram muitas vezes contadas lendas de espíritos brincando e trazendo pedras preciosas lá. A aldeia de Yatski foi montada a noroeste do lago como uma fazenda de traubens, terminando na margem oeste de seu banco roxo-azulado.A Filha do Mal: Wiegenlied of Green - Capítulo 2, Seção 1 Poço Antigo Um velho poço que existia na porção sudeste da floresta. Descendo a escada do poço, havia uma sala secreta construída por Keel Freezis para situações de emergência. O quarto escondido tinha uma cama e carregava rações suficientes para durar um longo período de tempo.A Filha do Mal: Wiegenlied of Green - Capítulo 3, Seção 2 Casa Abandonada A casa de Adam e Eve depois que eles fugiram de Levianta. A casa foi usada como refúgio para os lenhadores até morrerem. Após a investigação do assassinato de suas mortes, a casa foi abandonada. Aproximadamente 500 anos depois, tornou-se um esconderijo para os bandidos, Elluka e seus discípulos,A Filha do Mal: Wiegenlied of Green - Capítulo 2, Seção 1 e a Resistência Lucifeniana.A Filha do Mal: Clôture of Yellow - Capítulo 2, Seção 1 A mobília e os talheres da casa permaneceram e ficaram dilapidados junto com a casa ao longo dos séculos.A Filha do Mal: Wiegenlied of Green - Capítulo 2, Seção 1 A casa foi depois demolida para criar o Teatro do Mal.Prelude to Forest Booklet Para mais informação, veja: Residênica Moonlit. Teatro do Mal Um pequeno cinema na floresta. Construído na EC 982 por Gallerian Marlon no lugar da casa abandonada,Prelude to Forest Booklet o teatro atua como o armazém pessoal do juiz para sua coleção dos Sete Pecados Mortais.Evils Kingdom Booklet - Crônicas de Evillious - Ano 982 Ao passar dos anos após sua morte, o teatro foi esquecido até que os rumores se espalharam de que a fortuna de Gallerian foi colocada lá.Evils Kingdom Booklet - Crônicas de Evillious - Ano 990 Ele era utilizado como residência por Ma, Gammon Octo e vários dos Recipientes do Pecado despertados. Para mais informação, veja: Teatro do Mal. Habitantes Conhecidos Eldoh_tree.jpg|'Held'|link=Held AviLich.png|'Lich Arklow'|link=Lich Arklow AviEater.png|'Eater Sabella'|link=Eater Sabella Michaelabird.png|'Michaela'|link=Michaela Gumilliachipmunk.png|'Gumillia'|link=Gumillia Questionmark.png|'Phaser' Adamavatar.png|'Adam Moonlit'|link=Adam Moonlit Eveavatar.png|'Eve Moonlit'|link=Eve Moonlit AviMeta.png|'Meta Salmhofer'|link=Meta Salmhofer Gretelavatarnew.png|'Gretel'|link=Gretel Hanselavatarnew.png|'Hansel'|link=Hansel Questionmark.png|'Pant' Maavi.png|'Ma'|link=Ma NemesisLocation.png|'Nemesis Sudou'|link=Nemesis Sudou Motcavi2.png|'Mestra da Corte'|link=Mestra da Corte MotGavatar2.png|'Mestra do Cemitério'|link=Banica Conchita Waiteravatar.png|'Waiter'|link=Lilith Balledold Gammonavi.png|'Jardineiro Amaldiçoado'|link=Gammon Octo AviAdam.png|'Adam'|link=Adam Irregulareveavi.png|'Eve' Trívia Conceituação e Origem * A Floresta do Mal se assemelha a alemã Schwarzwald, uma floresta conhecida por ser sombria e perigosa, bem como a inspiração para mitos como os contos de fadas dos Irmãos Grimm; a nação de Elphegort, onde está localizada a Floresta do Mal, é inspirada na Alemanha. Curiosidades * Curiosamente, a maioria dos recipientes do pecado retornam à floresta onde nasceram; este fato é aludido no final de O Ressoar da Canção, Lu Li La, Lu Li La.O Ressoar da Canção, Lu Li La, Lu Li La - 最後にかえる　森にかえる * Em A Filha do Mal: Clôture of Yellow, Allen ironicamente observa como ele desejava poder queimar a floresta,A Filha do Mal: Clôture of Yellow - Capítulo 2, Seção 1 prevendo a ordem de Riliane para o exército lucifeniano queimá-la mais tarde durante a Caça Verde. Galeria Arte Conceitual= SCaPConcept6.jpg|Arte conceitual da Floresta da Árvore Milenar para Sete Crimes e Punições |-| Músicas= EldohForest.jpg|Floresta de Held é vista em Fuga da Bruxa Salmhofer Forest_MB_3.png|Floresta de Held aparecendo em Moonlit Bear ForestofBewilderment.jpg|A floresta em Conto de Abandono ao Luar EldohForest3.jpg|Floresta de Held aparecendo em Chrono Story Akuno-46.png|A Floresta da Árvore Milenar é vista em A Dama de Branco SCP008.png|A floresta aparecendo em Sete Crimes e Punições |-| Livros= ELD3.png|A Floresta da Árvore Milenar aparecendo em Filha do Mal: Wiegenlied Verde |-| Jogos= Eldohfire.png|A Floresta da Perplexidade sendo queimada em Hatsune Miku and Future Stars: Project Mirai HNI_0046.jpg|Riliane atravessa a floresta segurando a mão de Allen |-| Mangá= ForestofBewilderment.png|A Floresta da Perplexidade no mangá A Filha do Mal Act2back.png|A Floresta da Árvore Milenar na contracapa de A Filha do Mal: Ato 2 |-| Miscelânea= Prelude_to_forest.jpg|A Floresta de Held aparecendo na capa do álbum Prelude to Forest EvilsForesbackcover.jpg|Floresta do Mal é vista na contracapa do álbum Floresta do Mal Akuno-37.png|Ilustração da Floresta de Held em Evils Kingdom 379807425.2.jpg|Floresta de Held é vista na contracapa do álbum História do Pecado Original – 1º Ato – OSSCEback.png|Floresta de Held é vista na contracapa do álbum História do Pecado Original: Edição Completa Referências en: Millennium Tree Forest es:Bosque del Árbol del Milenio vi:Rừng Thiên Niên Thụ Categoria:A Filha do Mal Categoria:Elphegort Categoria:Lucifênia Categoria:Pecado Original Categoria:Conchita, a Devoradora Repulsiva Categoria:Presente da Princesa Que Trouxe o Sono Categoria:A Mira de Nêmesis Categoria:Clockwork Lullaby Series Categoria:Estados Unidos de Evillious Categoria:Quatro Finais Categoria:Lugares Categoria:Sete Pecados Capitais